


I Love Dying

by 1tskillingm3, thatshortangryperson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, ace/aro spectrum characters, rare pair hell, tags will be added/changed as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tskillingm3/pseuds/1tskillingm3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortangryperson/pseuds/thatshortangryperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being roommates with your high school friends sounds great in theory, but in reality Semi thinks drowning in a pit of acid sounds more appealing. </p><p>Enter the ethereal angels that live next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to another train wreck. We hope you like rare pairs cause that's what's conducting the train.

Semi heaved the last of his belongings over his shoulder and then started his way up the stairs leading to his room for the next year at least.   
“205...205…” Semi muttered under his breath, looking at each door’s carefully written out numbers. It didn’t take much longer before he did find the room he was looking for. Semi put his hand on the knob to open the door, only for it to swing open by itself to reveal his favorite red head (they had claimed the titled whether Semi wanted to give it or not). 

Semi promptly pulled the door closed again for a few seconds of respite. 

He had been wondering who his other two roommates would be. The chances were slim that it would be someone he knew. Much less  _ Tendou.  _ Tendou, of course, didn’t give him much time for his revere and opened the door again, using their long lanky arms to envelope Semi in a hug.

“Semi!” They exclaimed with far too much energy for a day full of moving boxes around. “What a coincidence!”  

Whatever Semi tried to reply was lost in Tendou’s shirt, but it was probably not nice.

The hug lasted for only a few more seconds before they let Semi go so that he could fill his lungs with oxygen as a hug from Tendou usually ended with a lack of air in his lungs although Semi was just a few inches shorter.

“First Wakatoshi, and now you. And thanks to you being here me forgetting to pack any salt is all solved!”

Semi kicked Tendou in reply before saying. “Ushijima too?” 

“Uh-huh,” Tenou replied, opening the door once again. “He’s unloading all of his self help books that he’s collected through the years--well from the team. I still think the most important one was the one for understanding memes. Do you know he sent me a message with a kaomoji the other day? I was so touched.” They said, wiping a fake tear from their eye. 

Tendou had continued to chatter on but Semi decided to tune them out except for when he needed to find out where his living space was going to be. So Tendou paused in their retelling of some weird  thing that happened to them yesterday that they forgot to text Semi about to tell him where this stuff went. 

This was going to be a long year and Semi was already preparing the message for the memorial service that would no doubt take place before the end of it… Whether it would be his or Tendou’s was up for grabs.

 

****

 

Semi jiggled the key in the lock. He didn't understand why it didn't want to turn and it was too late for this. The pepper haired boy let his head thump against the door loudly.

“God damn it just open.” Semi grumbled his eyes burning with how tired he was. He'd been up all night writing a paper in the library- the only quiet place since he started rooming with his old teammates- and all he wanted to do now was fall into bed. Just as he was about to give up and go sleep in the lounge or something the door opened and Semi lost balance and fell face first into the arms of the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen on the other side. 

“Careful,” he said steadily and god he had a beautiful voice too, Semi must have fallen asleep because people this breathtaking just didn't exist in real life, “Ah, you're from next door.”

“Shit.” Was the only response he could form in his brain dead state. Well that explained why his key didn't work.

“Are you okay?” His neighbor was frowning at him in concern. Wasn't surprising, Semi was sure he looked like shit. His eyes were probably a little bloodshot from exhaustion, he had almost permanent shadows under his eyes from Tendou keeping him up late (he didn't think his friend meant to disturb him, but they were not a quiet existence), his hair felt gross, his skin felt gross though he was technically clean from a shower that morning.

“Just- paper. Really tired. Sorry for waking you.” Semi mumbled. He would be mortified normally but he was was truly only processing this partially at the moment.

“Don't worry, I was up anyway: I have trouble ever falling asleep before 3 or 3:30.” The man assured him.

“Oh, well, sorry anyway. I'll go to my room now.” Semi blinked rapidly. Being wide awake at night? Semi had to admit he was… Well not exactly a morning person either… And afternoons he tended to be napish… He was just “always tired” person.

“That…. Might not be a great idea right now.” His neighbor said hesitantly.

“Huh?” Said Semi intelligently.

“Your roommate” The other expanded, “Pretty sure he has his boyfriend over? They've been loud. Kenma looked like he might go over and murder them.”

“They,” Semi replied automatically, more out of reflex at this point than conscious action. He was distracted by the fact of the matter that this meant that Suga was over. They were probably playing monopoly and cheating. Things could get intense with those two and Semi didn't want to get caught in that war. Normally he'd get Ushijima to say something (nothing turned Suga’s mom mode on faster than Ushi’s childlike innocence concerning whatever meme Tendou had just showed him) but he was away at a game, “I guess I'll go sleep in the lounge.”

“Wait,” his neighbor said catching his hand as he turned. Semi stared dumbly at it in his sleepy state: there was no way he was holding hands with the hottest person he'd ever met, “Semi right? Iwaizumi has spoken highly of you in the past, so if you'd like you can sleep here for the night.”

On second thought? This guy was an angel.

“Are you sure?” Semi asked. 

“Of course, it's just for the night and neither of my roommates will mind. Just, keep quiet.”

Semi nodded, grateful beyond measure for the simple kindness being shown by his neighbor. He doubted that he would even have the strength--or the energy for that matter--to do anything beyond the expected social politeness. And even the barest of niceties seemed beyond him when he was focusing more on putting one foot in front of the other and following behind...Akaashi...Semi thought, the name coming to him, or something similar to that anyways. He might have overheard it sometime, though he would ponder on that later. 

Akaashi stopped in front of a couch, Semi stopping a few seconds after. “Here’s the couch,” He stated simply. “I’ll go get some blankets. Let me know if you need anything else.” 

Semi nodded wearily, his eyes threatening to close as he gazed upon what might as well be heaven in his eyes, and put his bag down. 

Akaashi walked away to get sheets and a pillow while Semi stayed standing where he was, not trusting himself to sit down since he was sure he’d never get back up if he did. 

The only sounds while he stood there was the muffled, but gleeful cries, followed by screeches and groans coming from next door. It seemed that Suga and Tendou were indeed having a blast. He just wished they would have play their games when he was in class so they’d be done when he returned but knew it was a empty hope since they were both busy with their studies and Tendou spent long hours cursing out their sewing machine for not working properly when they had an assignment due the next day (they had named their sewing machine Hana-chan and told it frequently that it did not deserve such a cute name). 

Semi was brought out of his thoughts when Akaashi had returned with and spread a non fitted sheet over the couch, tucking its edges behind the couch cushions so it would stay put, placing a pillow at one end, and a folded blanket at the other. 

“Sorry we don’t have any extra toothbrushes,” Akaashi said softly. “Oikawa-san used our last one a few nights ago.” 

Semi shook his head. “No, that’s fine. Having a couch to sleep on is enough for me. Thanks.” 

Akaashi nodded and stepped away from the couch. “Well then, good night, Semi-san.” 

Semi nodded and as soon as Akaashi retreated to his room, Semi dropped his bag, fell face forward on the couch and fell asleep, not even remembering to use the blanket before blissful darkness greeted him. 

 

He woke up the next morning to the sound of the door closing. There blanket was tucked around him, although he didn’t remember covering himself with it in the first place.

Semi got up slowly, blearily blinking his eyes a few times. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why. Cautiously, he looked around. Akaashi was asleep on the opposing bunk bed, tufts of hair barely visible from below his blanket. Semi then turned his attention to the door to see who had come in. It was the small one with who had his roots growing in who had apparently just come in from taking a showing as he was rosy cheeked with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

“Good morning,” Semi said once he had gotten closer. “Thank you for letting me use your couch…?”

“Kozume Kenma,” He replied. “Kenma’s fine. And you should thank Akaashi, but he doesn’t get up until at least eleven.” 

“Ok. I’ll go then. Thanks, Kenma.” 

Kenma hummed and placed his shower basket down on the ground near the couch Semi was sleeping on, before clambering up the ladder to the top bunk. Semi then got up from the couch, stretched, and then folded up the blanket and sheets, nicely placing them on top of the pillow he had used before leaving to go back into his own room.

It was no surprise that no one stirred when Semi quietly snuck into the room. Monopoly pieces were spread across the floor… as was Tendou. It appeared they must have rolled off the small bed sometime in the night. That or Suga had kicked them. It was a toss up, really.  Semi gingerly stepped over his roommate and dropped his bag on the chair of his desk. Kicking off his shoes and shorts while he was at it, Semi clambered up the ladder to his bunk and rolled himself into soft, familiar smelling covers. 

Just because he wasn’t quite comfortable sleeping in an unknown place with strangers didn’t mean he wasn’t completely wiped from his late night of paper writing. Akaashi had the right idea: 11am sounded like a much better time to be conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we updated? In the middle of the school semester too. Small miracles. Enjoy!

“Semi-Semi! You’re alive!” a voice yelled practically in his face. Semi jerked away suddenly enough to nearly smack his head.

“And you’re so glad to see me you decided to give me a concussion?” groaned Semi flopping back onto his mattress and glowering at Tendou through his bangs.

“Bedhead doesn’t suit you as much as Kuroo-chi.” Tendou noted propping his chin on the edge of the upper bunk.

“Go  _ away _ .”

“But really though, where were you last night? I kept expecting you to barge in all grumpy and glorious, we were up forever! Koushi was all ready to go into full papa/mama-bird mode and call security to search the campus for you. We were sure you’d been abducted because you’re so cute.” 

Semi decided not to deign Tendou with an answer, instead laying back down decisively and saying, “Wake me up in an hour at minimum--I deserve that much for putting up with your bullshit all the time.” 

“But you don’t put up with it,” Tendou replied, fiddling with their hair to make sure all of the bobby pins stayed put. 

Semi gave them a look before pulling his pillow purposefully over his head.

“You ‘suffer’,” They finished, putting air quotations around ‘suffer’ for extra emphasis accompanied by a grin that Semi knew was on their face. 

“I hate you. Now let me sleep,” Semi replied into his pillow.

“What was that?” Tendou asked asked, their voice going an octave higher for extra annoyance measures. “You love me and want to tell me where you were last night?”

Semi threw his pillow at Tendou’s face, but got up which was what Tendou wanted anyways. 

Semi pointed at Tendou. “There better be coffee waiting for me or death is going to be visiting very soon.” 

Tendou hummed and disappeared from Semi’s bed for a second before reappearing with a cup of coffee from the nearest coffee joint--the usual morning after drink as a peace offering over getting in the way of Semi sleeping, 

Semi reached for it but Tendou pulled it just out of his reach before saying, “Not unless you promise to tell me where you went--I was worried, ya know?” 

Semi sighed, “Fine,” and reached for the cup. 

When the coffee was safely in his hands Semi took a sip then said, “I was just next door--they let me sleep there because the door was locked, I forgot my key somewhere, and you two were being so loud you didn’t hear me banging my head against the door.”   

Tendou shrugged, their grin never leaving their face. “It’s game night. We can’t be held accountable.” 

Semi gave Tendou a Look while he too a long sip of his coffee to show that he didn’t believe them at all. 

Tendou looked completely unperturbed. 

“You’re terrible,” Semi said finally, getting up from his bed.

“And you loooooooove me,” Tendou replied, emphasising the “o” in love while they swung their legs around to catch up with Semi. After which  they threw their arms around Semi and whispered in his ear, “so much.” 

Semi pushed Tendou away from his ear. “Yeah right.” 

Tendou laughed and untangled themselves from Semi, putting their hands in their back pockets. 

“Now, food,” Semi muttered, going to find food somewhere now that he’d woken up enough to function.

“Sounds good~” Tendou chimed in, trotting ahead of Semi quickly to open the door. “After you, your majesty.”

Semi grunted. “Kissing my ass will do nothing.” 

Tendou just winked before following Semi to the cafeteria in search of food. The dorm felt like an eternity away from the cafeteria, especially since Semi didn’t even want to be awake right now. He usually skipped out on breakfast, but today felt like a day he’d need all the extra energy he could get.

“So.” Tendou somehow waited all the way until Semi had a plate of food before him to continue their interrogation. 

“Just ask whatever you’re thinking.” Semi sighed. It’s be easier then trying to understand all the vague social media and cartoon references.

“Eat your food and get less grumpy already. I was just wondering what demon you had to sell your soul to in order to get to stay inside Paradise on Earth?” Tendou said semi-innocently as they leaned against their cheeks against their fists.

“Pardon…?” Semi blinked, pausing mid-bite.

“Hajime, Kenma, and Keiji’s room.” Tendou clarified impatiently. 

“You should really ask permission before you just start calling people by their first name.” Semi went back to eating, musing to himself that in his sleep deprived state he hadn’t realized that the Iwaizumi that Akaashi had mentioned in passing was Iwaizumi Hajime from Seijou.

“Semi-semi, stop avoiding.” Tendou reached over to poke at his cheek but Semi batted his hand away with a warning look.

“I didn’t do anything, I was going to go sleep in the lounge and Akaashi just invited me in.” Semi insisted.

“Wah! No way! But every time I ask to go over I always get the door slammed in my face.” whined Tendou.

“...Why do  _ you _ want to go over there?” asked Semi frowning. Somehow he thought Tendou must be exaggerating because he couldn’t picture Kenma or Akaashi slamming the door in anyone’s face, let alone a stranger’s.

“Tooru always goes over there when he visits.”

“Well, that’s why then.” snorted Semi relaxing again.

“It’s not fair! You used to go to Shiratorizawa too! Why do they like you and not me?” they complained.

“Maybe because I never actively antagonized Oikawa or Iwaizumi?” Semi suggested blandly. Nevermind that Iwaizumi hadn’t even been there last night, but that was beside the point.

“Nah, it must be something else.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Semi said, continuing his breakfast, “So, you just want to go over there to bother Oikawa? He doesn’t even go to this school. Surely there are better places to track him down.”

“But none so convenient.” lemented Tendou, “But that’s not the only reason, Kuroo-chi also goes and hangs out in there when he visits.”

“Why?” asked Semi, only partially interested.

“Well aside from the fact that he and Tooru are boyfriends and they usually visit together? He’s also Kenma-chan’s bestie from when they were kids. Played on the same team, all that jazz.” Tendou explained.

“Wait, really?” Semi said setting down his fork in surprise.

Tendou gave Semi a bemused look. “They did play in prefectionals before.”

Semi let out a thoughtful hum as he put a ate a particularly big mouthful of food. After he swallowed he said, “I must not have noticed.”

Tendou let out a overly dramatic gasp and clutched their chest, “Eita not noticing something? The horror! The audacity! The--” Tendou continued until they were stopped by a timely kick to the shin by Semi. 

Tendou grinned and rubbed their shin, giving Semi a few seconds of precious silence to finish his food before starting the next topic of conversation.

“Now that you’re done with your paper you’re free this weekend, right?” Tendou asked and the two of them made their way back towards the dorms.

“Why?” asked Semi suspiciously.

“C’mon Semi-Semi, just tell me if you’re free.”

“ _ Why. _ ”

“I need you to model-”

“No.” Semi rejected immediately

“Semi!”

“I just remembered I am terribly busy this weekend. So sorry.” said Semi straight faced without a hint of remorse.

“Pleeeeeeeeease.”

“Why can’t you ever get your boyfriend to model for you? He definitely has the figure for it, legs for miles and all that.” groaned Semi, he had a feeling he’d already lost this fight. Tendou knew he didn’t have anything on this weekend.

“Suga requires ‘monetary compensation for services rendered’ and all that and I am  _ poor.” _ Tendou complained.

“So you only want me because I’m cheap and easy?” summarized Semi dryly. 

“And cute.” Tendou added, nodding.

“I hate you.”

“Aw, I love you too.”

Semi didn’t deign a reply and instead shoved the rest of his food into his mouth, knowing that he would end up helping Tendou out.

* * *

 

The afternoon light hit Akaashi’s eyes and he threw his covers back over his face, muttering. However, when a yell came from next door he decided it was probably time to get up as his chance for extra sleep was now gone. He trudged over to the shared bathroom and got ready for the day, his eyes only opened enough to see where he was going, and sometimes not even that. 

While he brushed his teeth he felt like he was forgetting something and made a quick list in his head of assignments that were due soon, but he was currently on top of his schoolwork and dismissed that thought but not before telling himself that he had to check online to see if his teacher’s hadn’t changed anything. 

“That’s probably it,” He mused as he spat out his toothpaste and washed his mouth. 

When he left the bathroom his eyes landed on a pile of sheets that were neatly folded up on the end of the couch, and remembered that they had lent their couch out to the ex-Shiratorizawa pinch hitter last night. 

“Kenma, did Semi-san leave already?” Akaashi asked.

Kenma grunted and Akaashi sighed. “Well, I suppose I will be seeing him around; we’re neighbors after all.” 

Kenma gave no reply to that since he hadn’t really been paying attention in the first place--not that Akaashi had expected him to. 

Akaashi’s phone buzzed and he grimaced at all the missed messages. Granted, most of them were from Bokuto but Akaashi was well seasoned in navigating his old teammates moods. He didn’t feel in the least bit sorry, Bokuto should know by now not to ever expect him to reply in the mornings. The most recent message though…

“Kenma, I’m going to pick Iwazumi up from the station.” Akaashi told him.

“Mm, let him know Kuroo and Touru will be coming by today.” Kenma said tapping at his phone. 

“Bokuto too, they’ll be staying off campus. They’ll probably want to hang out for dinner though.” Akaashi said though he was sure Kenma already knew that.

“Mm.” He hummed in agreement. When they’d first started rooming together they’d had to make a rule that while they loved their friends they couldn’t stay over  _ in _ their room. They’re friends were all high energy and often high maintenance too. Akaashi and Iwaizumi were able to weather it when they needed to, but Kenma would be completely drained. They’d have to give him long long periods of alone time after a visit otherwise and that was hard to pull off consistently in a dorm, especially since Akaashi and Iwaizumi were a little introverted as well. So they kept strict boundaries for visits and then arranged for their schedules to each person would be sure to have space in the room to themselves. 

“Enjoy your solitude.” Akaashi let a small smile grace his lips. Kenma dipped his head in acknowledgment. Hopefully he’d be a able to at least rangle an hour of quiet for his roommate. It would mean tonight could be longer. The walk to the station was cool. The air was still and peaceful, most students still recovering from midterms. Akaashi savored it. 

…Until a flaming head of hair sauntered up to his side. 

“Bless my soul, I think I’ve spotted an angel.” they sang.

“Tendou,” Akaashi greeted choosing not to acknowledge the comment. He didn’t really know them very well, but Tendou was also not someone easily ignored. 

“You can call me Satori is you want~” Akaashi frowned at them. He wasn’t sure if he was being flirted at. He was pretty sure the silver haired setter from Karasano was dating them.

“Tendou.” Akaashi said pointedly, “Did you need something?”

“Not really,” Tendou smiled falling into an easy step beside him but keeping a polite distance, “I’m picking Wakatoshi up, I assume you’re off to get Hajime? I figured we could walk together.”

“Ah, if you wish.” Akaashi shrugged. A minute or to with Tendou continuing to send him extremely pleased looks and Akaashi had to ask, “Are you sure you don’t need anything else?”

“Ah, sorry, sorry, I was just thinking I’m really grateful you let my roommate stay over last night. He’s pretty salty, but-” grinned Tendou fondly, “once you get to know you’ll find out he’s not just salty… he’s  _ pure _ salt.”

“I have no idea what that’s supposed to mean.” Akaashi said blandly.

“Haha, maybe not yet, but I do hope you’ll stick around to find out.” said Tendou lightly, “Eita doesn’t like most people. But he actually didn’t mind you and your roommate. That means you’re not just eye candy but likely something special, at least in my books.”

“You have an awfully backhanded manner of giving compliments.” Akaashi commented.

Tendou gave a toothy grin as if that was praise.

“I don’t think you can say that after one short meeting though.” Akaashi pointed out. 

“Ah, don’t underestimate the salt!” laughed Tendou before his smile softened a bit, “He still went with you. He could have gone to the lounge, but he trusted you and didn’t say anything rude. That’s pretty big.”

“I suppose I could see that.” acknowledged Akaashi. Tendou gave him shrewd look, but seemed content to just walk next to him humming slightly out of tune. It let Akaashi get lost in his own thoughts so that was just fine. 

They got to the lot about the same time as as the bus. Iwaizumi was one of the first out, he caught sight of Akaashi and grinned. Akaashi heard Tendou make an interested sound behind him but ignored him in favor of stepping forward to clasp arms with his roommate. He was very conscious of the hard muscle beneath his fingers, the steadiness, the reliability. Akaashi smiled and let that strong hold pull him into a brief chaste hug. 

“Kenma in the room?” asked Iwaizumi when they parted stepping back into their own space again.

“Yes. Storing up social energy for tonight.” Akaashi afrimed. 

“Man, that sounds nice right about now.” sighed Iwaizumi, the bone deep weariness showing in his face. Akaashi could sympathize. He remembered what it was like to do back to back games and travel.

“What do you need?” Akaashi asked bluntly touching his arm.

“Not sure.” Admitted Iwaizumi rufally. 

“We could go to the park, it’s pretty empty about now and the weather is nice.” Akaashi suggested.

“Sure, if you don’t mind me napping.” shrugged Iwaizumi.

“I don’t mind you napping.” Akaashi assured. It would be nice, he thought, to just get to spend some time together. Iwaizumi would sprawl out in the grass and Akaashi might lean against a tree. Maybe Iwaizumi would rest his head on his legs again while Akaashi read. There was always a such a tranquility to the stolen moments in the park. Kenma wasn’t a huge fan since he was pretty temperature sensitive and the park was still enough of a social place that it tired him out. But Iwaizumi was pretty outdoorsy and Akaashi liked the change in scenery every now and then. 

“Waaaakaaaatoooooshiiii!!!!!” both of them glanced over to see Ushijima catch a leaping Tendou.

“No need to yell Satori, I can hear you.” Ushijima informed them. Tendou just laughed squeezed them before they were set down.

Iwaizumi shook his head and shouldered his bag. They made it to the park and found a nice shady spot under a tree with a decent amount of grass for comfort. Iwaizumi shrugged off his jacket and bundled it under his head as a makeshift pillow, just moments before conking out. Akaashi sat right next to Iwaizumi’s sleeping body and pulled out the book he had to read as an assignment for one of his classes, pen and paper at the ready to jot down anything that seemed important or that he might want to use as a quote just in case he had to write a supported paper based off of the information. 

However, soon the warm sun was making him feel drowsy and he started to nod off, waking up every few minutes or so when his head jolted back to “awake position” and making the possibility of getting a nice nap out of the question. So, with that possibility out of the way, he nudged Iwaizumi awake and told him that he was going to get himself a coffee and would “be right back”. Iwaizumi gave a deep sleepy grumble in reply waving him off before his eyes started drifting closed again. 

Akaashi smiled, got up with his book in hand, and walked towards the closest coffee should for a much needed shot of caffeine. 

While Akaashi knew he would bump into Semi again, he didn’t expect it to be so literal-- nor to be when they were both holding scalding hot beverages. 

“Watc--”

“Sor--”

Both of them said at the same time as their drinks went flying. However, while Akaashi managed to avoid Semi’s, Semi wasn’t so lucky. Semi muffled his exclamation of pain and surprise into his good hand. As he stuck his burnt arm between his legs even though he knew it wouldn’t do anything to alleviate the pain.  

“I’ll pay for your drink.” Akaashi said politely, wincing when he caught sight of Semi’s red skin.

“No- God no, that’s not necessary.” Semi waved him away trying to shift his bags off his burned arm and conserve his remaining drink.

“Here, let me hold that, I’ll come with you,” Akaashi said grabbing his drink before it could spill again and gesturing for Semi to lead the way, “I don’t think there’s much I can do but since it was my fault anywa--”

“It was a mix of both. And anyways, it just fits my shitty luck as of recently to get burned.” Semi sighed. 

“Bad day?” asked Akaashi tilting his head.

“Not horrible, just… exhausting. And it’s been an exhausting week- no  _ semester _ .” Semi sighed, “I love my roommates, but sometimes…”

“Ah,” Akaashi said thinking of the short periods of time he’d lived with Bokuto before he’d started bunking with Kenma, “I think I understand.”

“Your room seems pretty… calm.” Commented Semi a little uncertainly.

“I has it’s own charm.” agreed Akaashi smiling fondly. Semi did a small double take looking a little dazed staring at him for a moment before giving an answering smile. It was a nice look for him, Akaashi caught himself thinking.

“You’re very lucky.” Semi said.

“I am.” nodded Akaashi, pausing to consider what he was thinking… “You should come over next time your room gets to be a bit much for you.”

“What?” blinked Semi, before flushing a bit, “Oh, I couldn’t-”

“You could.” disagreed Akaashi, “I did just invite you. So long as you’re not loud Kenma and Iwaizumi won’t care.”

“I-” Semi hesitated, “I’ll think about it. Thank you.”

Akaashi shrugged it off.

When they got back into the apartment Semi quickly took off his shoes before going into the bathroom. Akaashi walked in, but realized a bit belatedly that it was a bit redundant for him to have come with Semi since he obviously knew what to do and thought about going next door to his room, but by then it was too late: Tendou had noticed his presence.

“Semi-Semi you’re back already that was--What?! No hello for me? I see how it--Oh! It’s Keiji-kun from next door! Hello again~ Long time no see, hehe. It really does show with both of you coming in together what a pretty picture you make! Is it a setter thing?” 

“Hello Tendou-san,” Akaashi replied, taking off his shoes. “Sorry for intruding.” 

“Oh it’s no problem!” Tendou replied offhandedly, turning the page of the shonen jump magazine he was reading. Akaashi noted Ushijima was dozing on the bed. It reminded him that Iwaizumi was still waiting for him back in the park. It must have been a tiring match.

“Anyways, why was Eita in such a hurry? Did you eat something bad?” Tendou yelled, the second question pointed at Semi. 

“No I didn’t!” Semi yelled back from the bathroom, indignant. 

“It’s okay you can tell your dear roomie everything!” Tendou yelled back before turning their attention to Akaashi. “So?”

“Ah, yes. I bumped into Semi-san and spilled my coffee on him by accident. I offered to help him carry his things back since it was my fault.” Akaashi gestured to the extra drink in his hand. 

Tendou sighed. “I guess it was too good to be true.” 

“What?” Akaashi asked.

“You being an angel that came from heaven to save Semi-semi from, I quote ‘my god awful roommate who doesn’t know what a reasonable hour is’ end quote.” 

“I see,” Akaashi replied. “But maybe I wouldn’t have to ‘save him’ if his ‘godawful roommate’ learned time management.” 

Tendou gasped. “Oh my goodness. Did you hear that Semi?” Tendou yelled. “Keiji-kun sassed me!” 

“Good!” Came the muffled reply.

“I think we’re going to get along swimmingly!” Tendou said, giving Akaashi his best, and most unnerving, smile.

Akaashi replied in turn and then said to Semi. “Sorry I have to leave. I was originally with Iwaizumi-san and should be getting back to him.”

Semi poked his head out. “No, my bad. Sorry about all this. I owe you a coffee.” 

“Thank you bu--”

Tendou tried to give a nice wolf whistle from the bed (and failed but both Semi and Akaashi could tell what it was supposed to be). “I can’t believe I’m seeing Semi-Semi ask out the prettiest setter to a coffee date! What a day! I should go buy so--” 

Semi pushed Akaashi out of the door. “You want to leave while you still can,” He explained. “Sorry about them and for the coffee. See you around?” 

“Yes, see you,” Akaashi replied, before walking back, book in hand, to where Iwaizumi was still dozing off. When he woke up Akaashi thought he’d catch him up on their new friend and all that’d happened while he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, rare pairs. Join us in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see where this goes cause frankly we have no idea ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 1tskillingm3 [[x]](1tskillingm3.tumblr.com)  
> thatshortangryperson [[x]](shortnmad.tumblr.com)


End file.
